Show Me What I'm Looking For
by SecondSunrise
Summary: Warren was miserable, broken-hearted and angry when he first met her. Not a good start for a relationship, right? They had problems, arguments and real fights but destiny always finds it's way. Warren/O.C. Formerly known as "Loved and Unloved"
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story about Sky High! I watched this movie a lot in the last view days and I really like it. I think it's hilarious but cute at the same time and I really enjoyed watching it. I also "fell in love" with Warren Peace aka Steven Strait. Well, I already liked Steven Strait before but now I like him even more! Anyways, here comes the first chapter! Hope you like it. **

Serena's POV

She, Serena Powers, sat on her king sized bed and tried to concentrate on using her force field to lift, or rather push, things up in the air. She was trying for quite a long time now, in fact for almost four hours, but didn't really succeed, yet. All she managed to do by now was destroying half of her room. The floor was covered with broken pens, CDs and other stuff. Groaning in frustration she lay down and shut her eyes. It was already 2 am and Serena still wasn't able to sleep. She never could when her parents where on a "mission", as they called it. The truth was that they were out there trying to kill as many citizens and super heroes as possible, even though they never managed to kill a hero. But they did kill a lot of citizens, which made them two of the most wanted people in the whole world. Serena would never admit it, but she was scared for her parents to get killed or caught. She knew that they were really good at running away and hiding, that's how they managed to still be alive, but she still was worried. The last time they had been on a "mission" they had tried to kill the Commander and Jetstream and had almost succeeded. They had been able to hurt Jetstream pretty bad. Her leg was still broken and she had lost her ability to fly because of that, which made her _useless_. The Commander had been torn between following her parents and saving his wife and had chosen the second option, so her parents had been able to get away again.

Except for being good villains, her parents, Carla "Doubledaze" and Damian "Paranoia" Powers, were as useless as Jetstream was now. Her mother couldn't cook and neither could her father, so they always ended up ordering some food and letting Serena make the deliveryman forget about them with hypnosis. That's why no one knew where they lived, even though they lived pretty obvious in the middle of big Miami. But Doubledaze and Paranoia were always very careful not to attract any attention. They never went out and most of the neighbors thought the house they lived in was empty because Serena sometimes made them to do so.

Serena's parents didn't love each other, they were just for the "mission's benefit" and, which Serena was 100% positive about, sex together. They also didn't love her, because she had been an "awful accident, which stole their time", as they liked to say. One single tear escaped her eye. She cried a lot when she was alone in her room but, of course, she would never admit it in front of anyone, especially not in front of her parents. They would probably beat the crap out of her for being so weak. So she always acted like the tough girl who didn't feel anything like love and pain, even though she did.

Serena always had been a troublemaker, which was a pathetic attempt to make her parents love her. They were extremely proud of her for being that troublemaker but they still didn't love her at all. She was in Danger High, the High School for villains and she was very feared there because she was known to lose her temper easily, which always ended in a big fight and praise from her parents and the principal. Due to that she had no friends at all.

Then she heard her parents coming home. They were arguing, as usual.

"It was your fault!", her mother yelled.

No, it wasn't! How could it be my fault that your stupid power failed? You messed it up and because of you they're going to get us!", her father yelled back.

What? _Get us_? What did he mean by that? Serena got up as fast as she could and ran to the living room. Her parents were standing there and were glaring at each other. When they heard her they turned around to glare at her.

"Why the hell are you still up?", her father roared furiously.

"Couldn't sleep. What do you mean by "get us"?!", she replied anxiously.

"They're coming here. And if we don't hurry, they're going to put us in jail. Get out of my way, your mother and I have to pack some stuff."

"Mom and you? But what about me?", she whispered.

"As if we would take you with us," her mother snorted. "You'll stay here and look after the house."

"What? Stay here? Bu- Wha- Why?"

"Are you really that stupid? Yes, stay here! We're not going to take you with us! You would just slow us down and now go into your room and don't come out until we're gone!"

With that she pushed her daughter out of her way and walked out of the room. Serena was just standing there, too shocked to move. Of course she had always known that her parents didn't care about her, but she had always thought they would take her with them if something happened! Snapping out of her trance, she walked up to her room and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath to steady herself. She didn't want to cry in case her parents came to say goodbye. But of course they didn't. After a while she heard the front door close and ran towards the window to see her parents hurry away. They didn't even look back. Suddenly there were ten other people around them so that Serena couldn't see what happened. They kept walking closer to them, finally catching them , Serena assumed and then they disappeared. She immediately knew they had taken her parents to jail.

She broke down crying and sobbing. Her parents were gone. Her parents were gone and she was alone. All alone. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't live alone!

Serena must've cried herself to sleep, because suddenly she was woken by two hands shaking her and a voice calling "Hey, girl! Wake up!" Her eyes popped open and she saw a tall man kneeling in front of her.

"Who are you?", she asked with a hoarse voice and sat up.

"Coach Boomer. I'm supposed to take you to your aunt's place," he stated.

"I don't have an aunt. All my relatives died before I was born," Serena said angrily.

"Yeah, right. That's why I'm working for your aunt, right?", he snorted. "Your name's Serena Jane Powers, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. How do you know that?!" She was confused, why did that stranger know her name?

"Like I said before, I'm working for your aunt, Miranda Powers, principal of Sky High."

"What? Principal of _Sky High_?", Serena yelled, clearly shocked.

"Get up, we have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know you! You could be a pedophile or something!"

"Shut it, and come." He was getting angry now.

"No!", Serena opposed.

"GET THE HELL UP AND COME WITH ME!", he roared.

She was intimidated by his loud voice, which explained his name, and wasn't able to move for one second. Then she got up unwillingly, muttered "Fine." and started to pack some clothes into a backpack she had under her bed. This Boomer guy stood at the door and tapped his foot impatiently. After a few minutes Serena was ready to go.

While walking out the house she asked: "So, you're taking me to my aunt, right?"

"Yep," he answered.

"Where does she live?"

"Maxville."

"Where the heck is Maxville?!"

"You never heard of Maxville?"

"No?"

"Did you ever hear of the Commander and Jetstream?"

"Uh. Yeah.... My parents...Um, doesn't matter. Why?"

"I know what your parents did. Everyone does. Whatever, that's where they live."

"No way! I'm not going there!", she yelled furiously. What the hell was he thinking? She couldn't go there!

"Shut up! You are going and you can't do anything against it."

"Oh, yes I can. Look into my eyes, Boomer," Serena said, trying to hypnotize him to let her go.

"Doesn't work," he smirked. "See that bracelet? Neutralizes your powers."

Getting really angry, she tried to throw a force field at him. It really didn't work. Serena stopped and stared at her hands. She had never felt so useless before.

Cursing loudly she continued to walk after Boomer and suddenly noticed that there was no car.

"Uh, how are we going to get there?", she asked.

"My buddy Supersonic is waiting for us over there. He can fly in supersonic speed and has super strength. He can carry the both of us," he explained.

Serena nodded. Then they approached a guy, who was leaning casually against a street lamp.

"Hey-o. I'm Supersonic, but you can call me James." He smiled and winked at her.

Once again she nodded, not really in the mood for friendliness. Next to James stood an iron made _swing. _Yes, a swing.

"What are you going to do with this swing?", Boomer asked, obviously just as confused as Serena was.

"Uh, what about flying you home?", James replied, smirking.

"Wait, we're supposed to sit on it?" Serena couldn't believe it.

"Yep. That's the plan." Oh God, this guy was seriously going on her nerves with his stupid smirk.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous? I mean, there are no safety belts or something," Boomer pointed out, his eyebrow raised in disapproval.

James rolled his eyes and said: "Don't you think you can hold on a rope for five minutes? And besides, we're flying so high that no one can see us, so I would have plenty of time to catch you both."

Great. This was going to be awful.

"Okay, let's go!", Serena said and sighed. Since she couldn't do anything against it, they might as well get going.

James looked around to check if anyone was looking, took the upper end **(Sorry, didn't know how to call it) **and lifted off a few feet. Then he pointed to the seats and Serena, shouldering her backpack, and Boomer sat down. She gasped as he flew away. He was very fast, but they still had no problems with holding onto the rope. After about five minutes he slowed down and finally landed in front of a pretty, yellow house.

Serena jumped of the swing and easily landed on her feet. Then she looked at the house more closely and her jaw dropped. It was way too big for just one person.

"There isn't anyone except for my aunt living in there, right?", she asked anxiously. Living with more than one strange relative? Bad.

James laughed as he answered: "Yeah, there is. I am and so is Miranda's and my daughter Jamie."

"You...You are m-my uncle?", she stuttered, her eyes wide with shock and disgust. This freaky guy was supposed to be her uncle? No way.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and saluted, this goofy grin still on his stupid face.

"Awesome!", Serena snorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and walked towards the house.

"Good luck with her, James," Boomer muttered."I bet this girl doesn't even know how to smile."

"I heard that!", she called over her shoulder, a grin spreading over her face, without turning around to face them.

"Good!", Boomer shot back.

She paused as she reached the door, not sure what to do now. Then she figured out, since she was going to live there for quite a long time, she could as well behave as if she was at home. So she pressed the doorbell longer than necessary and pressed it again, as no one opened the door right away. After a moment she heard someone approaching. At the door this person hesitated for a few seconds before opening it with a welcoming smile on her face. It was tall, slender and dark haired woman. Serena guessed, that she had to be around 40 years old. As she looked at Serena closely, her face darkened and a hint of worry shot across it.

"Serena, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Miranda Powers, your aunt," She said and then pulled Serena into a tight hug. Not knowing what to do, she patted her aunts shoulder and waited until she released her. Miranda had a warm smile on her face. Then the dark look appeared again. What the hell was going on with that woman? Was she on drugs or something? Those mood swings couldn't be normal!

"You're too skinny," she stated. "When was the last time you had something to eat?" Good question. Serena actually had to think about it before she answered.

"Uh...Three days ago," she admitted sheepishly. Obviously this had really shocked her aunt. But for Serena it was nothing unusual. She was used to it by now. Her parents had often left her for longer "missions", leaving her all alone at home without any money or food. Once they had even left her for full two weeks. But she had survived.

"Come on, I'm going to cook something for you," Miranda said warmly, pulling her into the house and leading her to the kitchen. She gestured Serena to sit down and started cooking. After a while the smell of pancakes filled the room. It wasn't like Serena knew the smell very good, she had never had any, but she did remember passing a house and smelling it, because the mother had cooked some for her daughter. She also remembered how much she had wished her parents would cook something like that for her, but it had never happened. She sighed quietly so that her aunt wasn't able to hear her.

"Here, honey. You really need that food," her aunt said, placing a plate in front of her. Serena felt a little uneasy at the loving gesture, not being used to it.

"Thanks," she replied and her eyes widened in surprise; usually she wasn't a girl to be so nice and thankful. Well, but usually stuff like that never happened.

While Serena ate, her aunt questioned her a lot.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Uh...I don't know... Working on my powers, I guess?" It sounded more like a question, because Serena wasn't really sure what to tell her, since she most of the time had really worked on her powers, but not the way her aunt probably expected. Usually she had been trying to figure out how to pain a person as much as possible with as little energy as necessary. But she doubted that Miranda wanted to hear that.

"Ah," she said and nodded. "You're 17, right?"

She just nodded, not bothering to say anything.

"Jamie's 16, turning 17 next Saturday," Miranda told her. "You'll be in the same class as she is, I guess."

"What class?", Serena asked cautiously.

Her aunt laughed as if she had missed something very obvious. "Your class at Sky High, of course!"

Oh God, this couldn't be real! This had to be a nightmare! She couldn't go to Sky High and she certainly wouldn't!

"I'm not going to Sky High," she clarified.

"Of course you are, dear! You can't just stop going to school," Miranda said, frowning deeply.

"But I can't go to Sky High!", she almost shouted and started to panic.

"You don't have a choice, Serena. I know, a new school is always something to worry about, but you will be just fine," her aunt assured her.

Serene shook her head furiously and suggested: "Then send me to a normal High School! My powers are well trained, my parents always looked out for that. There's no need for sending me to Sky High."

Miranda sighed as she replied: "I can't send you to a normal High School and you know that. I would get in trouble with the "Security Centre For Persons With Powers" for doing so."

"B-but I can't go to Sky High!" Serena was hysterical now.

"Why?"

"They're going to hate me! Don't you know what my parents did to Jetstream? The people there are going to hate me for that and for all I know, Will Stronghold is going to that school, too and he's going to hate me the most!", she cried out, desperate for her aunt to understand.

"Of course I know," she mumbled. Then her voice got stronger again. "But you'll be just fine. I promise, no one will do anything to you. And this argument is senseless, I'm sending you to my school, no matter what you say."

"Fine," Serena huffed and got up. "Where's my room?"

"C'mon, I show it to you," James said and Serena spun around. She hadn't recognized he was there, too.

Without looking at her aunt, she followed him into the hallway and then upstairs. He led her to a door right at the end of the corridor and opened it.

"What do you think?," he asked as Serena entered it. "Do you like it?"

What a stupid question. The room was totally _blank _and had white walls_. _There was a bed, a closet, a desk, two windows and a door into another room.

"It's kinda.....empty, but other than that it's okay," she replied carefully.

Her uncle laughed and said: "I know, we kept it that empty because it was our guestroom before you came. You can paint the walls if you want, though. And I could help you, of course."

A sudden wave of fondness washed through her. He wasn't that bad, after all.

"Behind that door's your bathroom," he explained and gestured towards it. "It's all yours. You even have your own bathtub."

Serena sat down on the, no, _her _bed and smiled to herself. Maybe living here wasn't going to be that bad. At least someone seemed to care about her here.

"Hey, kid. I'm gonna let you sleep, 'kay?", James said. "You seriously need to rest. You can sleep as long as you want this week, but next week you have to get up pretty early for school."

Serena turned around and glared at her uncle. She thought he was nice and now he was going to send her to Sky High, too!

"Look, I understand that you don't wanna go to Sky High, but you have to. You say your powers are well trained and I believe you, but there are other things you need to learn, too. Like when to use your powers and stuff. Now sleep. See ya tomorrow morning." With that he left her alone in her new room.

Sighing, Serena got up and into the bathroom to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Then she went back into her room, grabbed her backpack and took a picture out. It showed her parents and her smiling. She clearly remembered what the occasion had been: The fight against the Commander and Jetstream. Her parents had been so _happy _and... drunk. That's why they had been hugging each other a lot. Even Serena had gotten a few hugs and even a kiss from them. Serena, wanting to save that moment, had left to get the camera. When she had entered the room again her parents had been kissing. Usually teens freaked out because of seeing such a thing, but for her it had been the happiest moment of her whole life. After she had cleared her throat they had stopped and taken the picture. While thinking about that tears had started to well up in her turquoise eyes. Wiping them away she placed the picture on her nightstand and lay down on her bed.

After a while she drifted into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Yeah, this was the first chapter... What do you think?**

**Please, please, please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I changed the title and the summary (well, actually the whole story line)! I like it better now, though. **

**I **finally **finished this chapter! Took me long enough, I think! Here it is:**

Warren's "POV"

"Darling, you have to get up!," Warren's mother called cheerfully and interrupted his peaceful sleep. Groaning, he rolled over to face the wall. He didn't want to get up and go to school.

"Let me sleep," he muttered sleepily, knowing she couldn't hear him.

After a couple of minutes Sarah Peace stormed into his room and chimed: "Come on, sweetie. Your bus takes off in fifteen minutes."

"Shit," Warren mumbled as he jumped out of bed. "Mom, why didn't you tell me earlier? Now I have to hurry!"

"Sorry, darling. I was busy!", the petite, blond woman he called his mother replied, being her bubbly self. Warren didn't understand how she could be that cheerful at the morning, he was always grumpy after getting up. In fact, he was grumpy all the time since Katie Marshall had left him because of another boy.

Cursing under his breath he looked into his closet, trying to find something to wear. Then he grabbed a red shirt and pulled it over his head. Great. Too small. After looking into the closet once more he yelled: "Mother! I don't have anything to wear! Didn't you wash some clothes?"

Whistling gleefully, his mother skipped into his room and chirped: "Nope, I didn't. As I said, I was busy."

Warren moaned, starting to get really irritated. "And what am I supposed to do now?"

Sarah Peace just smiled at him and shrugged before leaving the room. Then her head appeared in the door frame as she heard Warren's angry groan.

"What about I wash one of your shirts in the sink and you dry it with your abnormal body heat?", she suggested calmly. "Go have some breakfast while I'm washing."

He just nodded and left his room, not wearing anything but black boxers. **(/Yeah, imagine him just in black boxers...*drool*/)**

Walking into the kitchen he noticed a man sitting at the table and reading the news paper.

"Morning, Joe," he greeted his mother's current boyfriend.

"Steven," the man corrected. "Morning."

Warren opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice while wondering when his mother had dumped Joe. Had there even been a Joe or was he just mixing up the names? Ever since his Dad had gone to jail, his mother's boyfriends had changed monthly, if not weekly. There had been Marcus, Tom, Fynn, Charlie, Sam, Felix, Harry, Sebastian, Bill, Nick, James, Joe, who he remembered now had been a real jerk and the current Steven. Of course there had been a lot more, but he didn't remember their names and most of them weren't really worth remembering it. His mother had the habit to choose the worse guys she could find. It was too bad Steven wouldn't be there for much longer, the thing between them had been going on for six weeks by now. Steven seemed to be a decent guy. In fact, the most decent guy his mother had brought home.

"How was your morning so far?", Steven asked. He always asked when they met.

"Not so good," Warren admitted, frowning slightly.

Steven just wanted to say something when Sarah Peace called: "Honey, your shirt's ready!"

Sighing, he got up and walked into the bathroom where his mother had been washing his shirt. Without a word he snatched the wet shirt out of her hands and pulled it over his head. Then he let the heat he usually just felt in his hands spread through his whole body, drying the shirt instantly. Then he pulled some pants on.

Glancing at his watch he let out a cry. "Shit!" It was 8:04, the bus was gone. It waited for nobody, as Ron Wilson, bus driver, always told everyone. Principal Powers would kick him out of Sky High if he was going to be late. Again.

"Mom, you have to drive me to school," he demanded.

"I can't," she replied, a frown on her features. "I have to go to work."

"You don't work," Warren reminded his mother.

"Well, I do. I have to go shopping with Maggie."

"Shopping with your best friend isn't considered working, mother," he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Doesn't matter. I can't drive you to school today. Maggie needs me," she said in her singing voice.

He groaned at that. When his mother said Maggie needed her it could only mean one thing. The big head, how he called his Mad Science teacher, broke up with her again. Knowing every detail about your teacher's love life was really gross and his mother obviously felt the need to update him every day. One day she had even told him that Maggie and Mr. Madulla had such a "great" --- her words, not his --- reconciliation sex. Warren almost had to puke at that and hadn't been able to look into his teacher's eyes, let alone talking to him, for almost two months.

"Fine," he huffed, remembering that he was in a conversation, or rather an argument, with his mother. "Then I'll just stay at home again because of _you._"

Reading a magazine and probably not really listening to him she "mhm"ed.

His anger rose. At this very moment he hated his own mother. She was selfish, careless and obviously heartless, too!

"Sweety, don't burn the bathroom," she scolded him, pointing at his hands. "Again."

Warren looked down to see his clenched fists burning. Concentrating on showing the heat back into his skin, he calmed down and sighed.

"Mom, could you _please _drive me to school today? Please, I'm begging!"

"I told you I can't, sweetheart," his mother replied calmly. "You have to find a way to get to school yourself.W

Just as he felt the heat breaking through his skin he heard a knock. Turning around he saw his best friend Will Stronghold leaning against the wall, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, buddy. Need a ride to school?", Will asked and then turned to Warren's mother. "Good morning, Mrs Peace. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied, a smile spreading across her face. She really liked Will because he was a "charming boy", as she always told Warren.

Rolling his eyes he left the bathroom and dragged Will with him, who waved at his mother.

"Do you really have to smarm up to her all the time?", he asked his friend, kind of annoyed.

"I'm not smarming up to her, I'm just a nice person, Warren," he replied, being just as cheerful as his mother had been.

"Yeah, right," he uttered sarcastically but decided to let the subject drop. He didn't want to argue with Will. "How are we going to get to school?"

"Flying, duh!", Will said and waited for Warren to get his bag and leather jacket. Then they got out the house.

"What the-", Warren gasped. There was a brand new car standing in the driveway. It was glossy black with red stripes on the hood. "Is this your car?"

"Nope, it's not," his friend grinned. "It's yours. Your Mom bought it for you. It's a Chevrolet Camaro with 275 horsepower and-"

He cut him off, his jaw hanging slack in amazement and jumped into the car. "I know _everything _about that car. You don't need to tell me."

"But there's one thing I have to tell you." Warren raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out what Will, who was still standing outside, was talking about.

"What?", he asked impatiently after his friend didn't respond.

"It's flying." Will grinned hugely.

"Seriously? OH GOD! This is amazing!", he shouted, a grin spreading across his face. Will just nodded, opened the passenger's door and climbed into the car.

"See that button?", Will asked, pointing at a red button on the steering wheel. "That's the flight button. And this blue button is the one to fold down the sign at the end of the bridge."

Eager to drive_ his _car for the first time, Warren turned the key and the car purred to life. It was really quiet, but he knew it was supposed to be kinda loud, just for the show, of course. He also knew that his mother had told the mechanic to make it more quiet, she didn't like loud noises.

Pulling out of the driveway he turned on the radio and searched for his favorite channel. It only played Rock and Heavy Metal. The song playing now was "Amaranth" by Nightwish, one of Warren's favorite songs. He quietly sang along to it, something he just did when he was alone or with Will and Will's girlfriend Layla. His other friends would probably laugh at him, especially Magenta. And everyone knew, that whatever Magenta did, Zach echoed. Then there was Popsicle, or Ethan, who felt pretty cool since the fight at the end of his freshman year, he would laugh, too. It wasn't like Warren would care about what they said, of course he didn't, but he didn't want to argue with them all the time, so he just didn't sing in front of them. At least that was what he told himself all the time. He sighed quietly, hoping Will wouldn't hear it. Of course he did.

"What's wrong?", he asked, frowning in concern.

Warren snorted and didn't answer his question.

"Come on, you know you can tell me everything," he urged. "What's wrong?"

"Don't want to talk about it," he grumbled and looked away.

"It's still about Katie, isn't it?", Will guessed. Warren nodded in response, the corner of his mouths pulling down, his eyes saddening and his lips trembling. He hated, no he _loathed_, feeling like that --- Feeling so sad. Now that he thought about it, his reaction when he got the car had been quite surprising. Usually he wasn't that...enthusiastic. And he did feel kind of strange, as if something was going to change soon. He didn't know what was going to change. Something major, of that he was sure. But other than that, he was clueless. He shrugged the strange feeling off, trying to concentrate on the street. He hadn't been paying attention before, but now he saw that he was just about 30 feet away from the sign at the end of the bridge.

"Shit!" he roared and punched his fist into the steering wheel onto the blue button. Just in time the sign folded down. But he hadn't had time to press the red button, the one for flying. The car raced over the edge and fell, Warren and Will sitting in it, the both of them frozen in shock. After a few seconds Will broke out of his stupor, flung himself over Warren and shoved the red button into the steering wheel. The downfall stopped abruptly and knocked them into the ceiling******. Gasping for air they both fell back into their seats.

"Damn, that was close," Will gasped, rubbing his throbbing head.

Warren nodded, concentrating on flying the car. After what seemed like seconds he saw the flying building of Sky High. He flew towards it and carefully landed on a parking spot.

"Hey, um...I was wondering," his friend began.

"Yeah?" Warren raised his eyebrow, wondering about what Will wanted.

"Uh...Could you give Layla and me a ride to school everyday?", he blurted out, obviously scared, even though Warren couldn't understand why. He hadn't lost his temper with his friends in a while now and asking for a ride certainly wasn't something he would lose his temper for.

"Sure," he replied, his eyebrow still raised. "What was all the stammering for?"

Will's face reddened before he mumbled something Warren couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh, I dunno. I guess I was just scared that you would freak out like you did last week when I asked for the juice. Do you remember it?"

"Yeah, I do," he responded, sounding slightly bored. His friends caught that tone and let the subject drop. That was why Warren liked Will. He knew when to stop talking about a subject. And that was exactly why he didn't like Layla that much, because she didn't know. Of course Warren knew that she always tried to be nice to everybody, but she sometimes was going on his nerves. But she had also done one thing for which he was very grateful. She had talked to him, comforted him when Katie had left him. Will had felt strange to do that, so he had send Layla and she had been a really good friend to Warren. That was why he still liked her a lot and counted her to his best friends.

"Hey, honey!", an annoying, high-pitched voice squealed. Mary. He grimaced and tried to ignore her. It didn't work.

"How was your day, sweetheart?", she kept squealing and hugged him tightly but he pushed her away roughly. Of course it didn't work, like always. Usually he just endured it --- Will had talked him into that. "Oh come on, she has a crush on you. Take the opinion," he had said. And stupid Warren had believed him. ---but now it was too much for him to bear.

"Let go off me," he growled. "And stop giving me those fucking nicknames. I'm not your honey and I'm not your sweetheart. My name's Warren and I want you to fucking leave me alone. Got it, bitch?"

Mary's eyes widened in shock and her lip quivered. "But honey," she gasped. "I'm your girlfriend! I'm supposed to give you nicknames and be with you!"

"You're not my girlfriend, you fucking whore!" he roared, finally losing his temper and his fists burning with rage.

She whimpered, a terrified expression on her face, and ran away in her 5 inches high heels, twisting her ankle a few times.

"Dude, calm down!", Will yelled. Suddenly Warren realized that he had created a ring of fire around him, so powerful that he immediately felt exhausted. With a loud crack he shoved the fire back into his fists, leaving only a black ring of ashes around him. Then he felt someone tugging at his shirt. It was Will.

"Come on, let's go before a teacher comes," he whispered intently. "C'mon!"

Walking into the school, Will started to babble about things Warren wasn't interested in, like homework, teachers and his relationship to Layla.

"Hey, there's going to be a new student here by next week," he babbled on, not noticing that Warren wasn't paying any attention. "She's supposed to be Principal Powers' niece. Her name's Selena or something like that. Maybe Serena. I'm not sure."

The name caught his attention. "Wait, did you say her name's Serena Powers?", he demanded, creasing his forehead. Something stirred inside his chest at the name. He felt like he was supposed to know it, as if it was supposed to recall a memory. He scratched his chest because it started itching, right at the point where it had stirred before. His eyebrows pulled together as he tried to figure out what was happening. It was weird, he had never felt like that before. That couldn't be normal, right?

"Warren!", his friend shouted and snapped his finger in front of his face. "Look, I really don't want to burst your little bubble of pink and fluffy daydreams, but we really have to go now. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Warren nodded and hurried after his friend. The bell rang as the both of them slid into the classroom.

"Mr. Peace, Mr. Stronghold, you're late," Mrs. Banson, their Math teacher******* said sternly. "Detention. Thirty minutes. Today."

"What?", Warren whined. "We arrived just in time!"

"One hour for you, Mr. Peace. And if you don't sit down right now, I'll add another hour," she threatened, glowering at him.

"Fine," he huffed and stalked to his seat, dumping his bag angrily. "This bitch sucks," he murmured under his breath.

"Two hours, Mr. Peace!" Awesome! He hadn't thought about her power--- super sensitive hearing.

The class was pretty boring and Warren didn't pay any attention, his thoughts drifting back to his car, lightening his mood in an instant.

"Class, I have an announcement to make," Mrs. Banson called and clapped her hands, making him look up. "We're going to write a test in two days and it's going to be very important, so you better study hard."

The whole class groaned, except for one girl he hadn't noticed before. Her hair had a strange, shiny black color with two turquoise strokes. She glanced around sheepishly until her eyes locked with his. There it was again --- the stirring and itching. But this time it was accompanied by a spasm of electricity through his whole body. He jumped, startled and blamed the girl. Recognizing the glare he send her, she blushed and turned away. What the hell had that been? He stared at the girl for the rest of the hour and she looked twice, too. Every time they're glances met, the spasm of electricity appeared again and she earned another glare, which made her look away every time. He still wondered what that was about, but didn't come up with an answer.

The bell interrupted his musing and he jumped up and stormed out of the classroom, not waiting for Will. In fact, he had forgotten about him by now.

Walking to his locker he pulled out his mp3 player, turned the volume on 100% and pressed play. A heavy metal song blasted through the earphones, numbing his thoughts instantly.

He opened his locker and violently shoved the stuff he didn't need into it. Suddenly he heard someone clear his throat. Or in that case, _her _throat. The electricity jolted through his body again and he spun around to face _the _girl.

"What?", he spat angrily.

The girl seemed to have gained her self-confidence back, because she straightened up to her full height, being almost as tall as Warren was.

"What the hell is your problem?", she demanded confidently.

"What my problem is? _You _are my problem," he shot back. His temper started to rise and he slowly felt the heat spread.

The girl snorted. "You're a freak," she stated before she walked away. That did it. The fire broke through his clenched fists, leaving them burning furiously.

"Say that again," he sneered, making the girl turn around. As she saw him shooting the fire at her she reacted quickly. Within a fraction of a second her fists shot forward and something like a force field made him fall to the ground and crash against a wall. His eyes widened --- that was the first time he had been defeated by a girl. Then he felt something flow down the back of his head. He reached to touch it and saw it was blood. Looking down, he saw it was a lot of blood. There was a sharp pain at the back of his head and he started to feel dizzy, dark spots covering his sight.

"Help!", Warren heard someone scream before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

A constant beeping. That was what he heard first. It annoyed him and he didn't know where he was. Not wanting to open his eyes he listened intently. There was someone shuffling around and that someone clearly wasn't his mother. So being at home was out. Then he felt something being plugged to his arms, a needle, obviously. He groaned as he recognized where he was. In a hospital. Warren slowly opened his eyes and saw a nurse cleaning up the room.

"What am I doing here?", he tried to ask but the words wouldn't come properly and talking hurt a lot. He touched his mouth and felt a tube coming out of his throat. Well, that would explain why he couldn't talk. Just as he wanted to pull the tube out, a soft hand touched and gently pulled his back. He looked up to see turquoise eyes staring down at him.

**Woah, that certainly wasn't what I expected from their first meeting. But I kinda like it, though. It shows that both of them have quite a temper. **

**Please review. :)  
**

****I'm pretty sure ceiling isn't the right word and if you know the right one, PLEASE tell me. I want my story to be as perfect as possible.**

*****Yeah, they have stuff like Math, English and History, too, in case they don't want to be a super hero after they graduate.  
**


End file.
